villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fury (Metal Gear Solid)
The Fury is a member of Cobra Unit that specializes in flame combat and a villain from Metal Gear solid 3. History Past Born sometime in the mid 1900’s to the early 1910’s, the Fury eventually joined the Cobra Unit, a secret special-forces unit formed by the Allied Forces in World War II. The unit helped the Allies win the war, but was disbanded afterwards with the Fury returning to Russia. He was later selected to be the first ever Russian to be sent into space, preceding Yuri Gargarin, but as he re-entered Earth’s atmosphere, things went wrong. A fire started on his craft that engulfed the Fury, burning him badly. It was during this that he saw the Earth obscured behind a wall of fire and became obsessed with the image, hoping to see the Earth in flames, which may have caused him to develop pyromania. Metal Gear Solid 3 In 1964, the Fury and the rest of the Cobra Unit went to Tselinoyarsk to meet up with the Boss as she defected to the Soviet Union. A week afterwards, Naked Snake was using a tunnel to reach Groznyj Grad, the fortress of Colonel Volgin, when the Fury showed up to block his path. He told Snake about his vision of all the Earth burning before the two began fighting each other. However Snake finally managed to tear the Fury’s suit, making him open to attacks, and was able to defeat him. Having accepted his end, the Flame Soldier lamented the fact that almost all of the Cobra Unit was gone and that the Boss was the only member left. The Fury said that the fires of Hell would purge him clean, which seemed to offer him some comfort, and removed his helmet. He began to relive his career as a cosmonaut and activated his jetpack as he “radioed Mission control”, saying he was coming home. The Fury flew up at extreme speed, crashing into the roof of the tunnel as his body lit up. His flaming corpse continued to follow Snake until the Fury’s microbomb went off in the entrance, causing a cave-in and blocking off the tunnel. Abilities Due to the severe burning he experienced while he was a cosmonaut, the Fury is unable to feel pain. In combat, he wears a fireproof Soviet cosmonaut suit and utilizes a jetpack and powerful flamethrower. The Fury’s flamethrower uses a unique type of fuel that is believed to be a mixture of UDMH and NTO that burns for long periods than normal. Trivia *Like the rest of the Cobra Unit, the Fury’s codename reflects the emotion he feels in battle. He feels a boundless and unending rage for everything that he fights and everything in the world. *The Fury was voiced by Richard Doyle, who would also voice Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 4. *When he said he was “coming home”, it was a reference to the character of Major Tom created by David Bowie. Hideo Kojima said he wanted to use Bowie’s songs, “Space Oddity” and “Ashes to Ashes” as ending themes in Metal Gear Solid 3. *Draining the Fury’s stamina gives Snake the Fire Camo, which keeps Snake from catching on fire and burning, though the fire itself still hurts him. Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Nameless Villains Category:Male Villains